Love Again? NEW VERSION
by Charlotte Rosamond
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends ever since they became neighbors. What will happen when Clary's heart gets broken... badly? When more heartbreaking events happen, she becomes cynical (with a few exceptions). Will Jace help her love again, or will she stay cynical for the rest of her life? Walk through their history and meet the heart breaker. NOTE: NEW VERSION! IN PROGRESS!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the first freakishly part of the Updated version but remember that some things (and chapters) are going to stay the same. Thanks for your continuous support! I never could have done this without every single one of you guys!**

 **~Charlotte**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Clary has known her best friend Jace since elementary school. How to sum up Jace Herondale-Lightwood? He's sort of attractive with his gold-blonde hair (that needed a haircut, but who's keeping track?), unnaturally golden eyes, strong jaw and broad shoulders. Every girl is turned on by his charm, but not Clary. She has seen the other side of Jace, the clumsy guy that actually acts normal for once; not the cool, collected, "Mr. Perfect" that she and everyone else knows at school.


	2. Neighbors

-o-

 **Elementary School (Age)**

 **Clary POV**

Every weekend, Clary sits on her porch drawing. This weekend she draws the flowers that are blooming, but there's something new to draw. A moving truck is parked on the driveway of the house next to Clary's, along with a white car. Suddenly, she sees a flash of blonde and a boy runs out of the car and into the house; he's followed by another boy and a girl, but they both have black hair. She stands up runs to her mom, who's watering her flowers in the backyard. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes?" Jocelyn looks up from the rose bush she's trimming. She patiently waits for Clary to catch her breath.

"There are people in the other house next to ours!"

Clary isn't sure whether her mom looks excited or nervous. She pulls off her garden gloves and puts down her shears. Jocelyn kept muttering, "They're here? Already?"

"You know them? Who are they?" Clary was very curious about the new neighbors. There hasn't been people in that house for three years!

"I wouldn't say that I know them. They're the family of Daddy's best friend. Speaking of him, why don't you go get Daddy?"

Clary nods and runs inside her house find her dad. She hears a loud crash from the garage and runs towards it immediately. It was her dad trying to move his bike through their cluttered garage. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Clare-bear. What were you calling me for?"

"Daddy! The new neighbors are moving in. Mommy says that they're your friends." Valentine's eyes widen. He drops the bike and runs out from garage with Clary struggling to catch up with him.

The pass the stairs and Clary remembers her brother upstairs. "Jonathan, we'll be right back." She yells up the stairs.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Jonathan, there are new neighbors outside! We're gonna go and meet them!" Her older brother comes running down the stairs. Jonathan looks nothing like Clary; his white-blonde hair and black eyes is a total opposite to her red hair and green eyes. They both run outside to follow their parents to the other house. Clary's heart beats quickly with excitement.

-o-o-o-o-

As they approach the house, a woman comes from behind the moving truck. "Jocelyn! Valentine! Long time no see!" She hugs Clary's parents and then turns to Jonathan and Clary. "You guys must be Jonathan and Clarissa. I'm Maryse Lightwood! I've known your parents since high school." She smiles and shakes their hands.

"It just so happens that Maryse has a two sons Jonathan's age, and a daughter Clary's age. Where are Jace, Alec, and Isabelle?" Her mom looks around for these kids.

A man's voice suddenly cuts into their conversation. "Valentine Morgenstern! It's been a while!" Clary sees a man standing at the doorway of the house. He's about to say something, but he gets pushed forward and three kids come out. _It's the blonde boy and the two black haired kids._

"Robert, it truly has been awhile." Valentine gestures towards the kids. "Who are these little fellas?"

"This is Jace," he gestures at the blonde boy and he smiles. _He has a nice smile._ Then he gestures at the two other kids and they smile. "This is Isabelle and Alec." Clary smiles at them, then looks at Jonathan. He has a small smile on his face and is studying them, but not in an unfriendly way.

"Hi guys! I'm Valentine Morgenstern and this is Jocelyn, my wife. These are my kids Jonathan and Clary."

Robert looks at us and says, "So this is Jonathan and Clarissa. I'm Robert Lightwood. I've-"

"Robert, it's getting dark", Maryse cuts in, "we should go inside." She ushers them to their house.

-o-o-o-o-

 **J** **ace POV**

When they entered their new house, the parents immediately ditched them to talk. The kids were left by themselves to socialize. Once they all started talking, Jace learned that Clary played a couple sports. Jace couldn't stop staring at Clary; her hair was really distracting, it was a bright orange-red color. Her bright green eyes were... not ugly. She was different from most girls, unlike his sister, Izzy. Izzy was a tough girl, but she didn't like getting her hands dirty or playing sports, unlike Clary. He was surprised that a girl that short would play sports like soccer or lacrosse. _It's gonna be fun being neighbors._

"How about you Jace, what sports do you play?" Jonathan's voice jarred him back to reality.

"Oh, I played soccer, basketball, football, and baseball before we moved to New York." The Lightwoods were from Alicante, Spain ( **A/N: Real place btw!)** , but weren't born there. They enjoyed it, but weren't as comfortable there as they were in the U.S.A.. After living there for several months they decided to move back to America. "How about you?"

"Just soccer, basketball, and football." Jonathan turned to Alec. "What sports do you-?"

"So Clary do you like playing dress up?" Isabelle loudly interrupted. She didn't know much about sports and hated it when Alec and/or Jace ever talked about it.

"Um, sorta I guess." Clary looked uncomfortable answering that question; her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well, I found the boxes full of my pink princess costumes so maybe we can-"

"Clary, Jonathan it's time to go!" Clary's dad called from the kitchen; she looked relieved that she wasn't going to play dress up. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who liked frilly, pink clothing. They all ran to the front door, and said their goodbyes. When they left, the Lightwood family watched as they walked back to their house. Jace carefully watched a particular bright red streak moving under the street lights.

-o-


	3. A New Perspective Of Friendship

**Middle School (Age)**

 **Jace POV**

 **Grade 7:**

Clary is trying to draw a mythical creature, but she keeps on "screwing up". At least that's what she thinks; in Jace's opinion it looks great, but that's coming from a guy who can barely draw a stick figure. They're sitting on her porch steps, waiting for Jonathan. Her face is all serious as she begins to draw the even tinier details. She bites her lip as she concentrates, one of her so called "bad habits". _I think it's adorable._ Clary was the same as she was when they first met. Still short, had red hair, and still had the same freckles, but she was just more... developed. _But she's becoming seriously pretty._ As much as he loved staring at his best friend's face, Jace was beginning to feel impatient. He begins to bang the ball against the step, making a loud thumping noise. Clary gets the message and places her sketchbook down.

"Geez! Okay fine. Let's play." She rolls her eyes, but can't keep the smile off her face, her pretty green eyes sparkling. Jace passes the ball to her and they begin to play a small game of keep away on her front yard. They're pushing and shoving, when Jace's arms somehow managed to wrap arpund Clary's waist. He lets go and quickly glances at her. She's looking at the sky, her face a brilliant red. They resume their game. After several minutes, Jonathan finally emerges from her house.

"Finally! Dude, what was taking so long?" Jace exclaims.

Jonathan grins. "Just had a hard time picking my clothes." He gestures at his clothing; a t-shirt and shorts.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Hey, if I were you I wouldn't be smiling! You're gonna get your ass kicked!" Clary grins at that, causing Jace to grin, which causes Jon to grin even harder.

A new voice joins their conversation. "Uh, not quite, you forgot about me the pro. Once we're done with you, your asses will be sore." Alec comes up smirking from behind Jonathan.

"You're late! Jonathan had a fashion crisis, so what's your excuse?" Clary tries to say that with a straight face, but a small smile is on her face. "Did you run out of hair gel or something?"

Alec turns red when Jon and Jace laugh. _Wow, she can be feisty! A hot-headed red head._ Jace takes charge. "Jon and Alec can go get the goals since they were late." Jon and Alec look at one another and shudder. That meant that they had to go to the garage. The messy, cluttered, full of god-knows-what garage. As they walk by Jace and Clary, Jace catches Alec muttering something that rhymed with "ducking glass-mole". He calls out, "Hey Alec, you wanna repeat that a little louder?"

Alec ignores him and practically stomps into Clary's house. Clary and Jace snicker.

"So what's the game plan? How do you want to play this?" Clary asks eagerly.

Jace couldn'd help but use this as an opportunity so make one of his "smart-ass" remarks. He begins to explain slowly, as if he's talking to a kindergartner. "So what we are going to do is keep the ball away from Jon and Alec. You can either pass it to me or make a goal. Oh, and the goal is the-"

Clary interrupts, rolling her eyes. "Jace! I know how to play soccer! I meant-" Clary abruptly stops when they hear a loud crash, followed by a high pitched scream.

Jace doesn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. He glances at Clary. She shrugs and starts running to her house, with Jace right behind her. They open the door leading to the garage to find Alec and Jon visibly shivering, and very pale. Jace coughs. "Who screamed?"

It was Jon's turn to turn red. "Its not my fault! I felt something furry brush my leg and so did Alec!" His eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, a they hear a quiet, high-pitched noise.

Jace was confused. "Was that a meow?" They hear the noise again and it was obvious that it was a meow.

Clary gasps and tries to find the center of the noise. "Chairman Meow? Where are you?" She digs around the boxes of junk. _Yup, still doesn't mind getting her hands dirty._ She's begins to panic "Oh crap, oh crap! Where are you? Its okay kitty I'll find you!'

Jace is about to step forward and help her calm down, but something furry brushes his leg. He stays as still as possible. The creature begins to purr. He looks down and sees a dirty, tiny kitten rubbing against his ankle. He bends over and picks it up. "Hey Clary, are you looking for this like guy?"

Clary instantly calms down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Thank you!" She throws her arms around him giving a hug. Jace his immediately enveloped in her smell, apples and strawberries, and hugs her back a but breathily. When she pulls away she gives him a small peck on the cheek. Jace's eyes widen, but she seems not to notice. She takes Chairman Meow from Jace's hands and gently holds him; she's rocking him and quietly murmuring comforting words.

-o-o-o-o-

After playing soccer, Alec leaves and Jace goes inside Clary's house. While Jon takes a very long shower, she tells him that he (Chairman Meow) had been missing for a week. Her family had been extremely worried about him. _Yeah, no wonder. The thing is about the size of a hamster!_ Though his thoughts were stilk sarcastic (it comes naturally), his mind was still reeling from Clary's kiss. Just thinking about it made him blush.

"Hellooo? Earth to Jace?" Clary's voice pulls him back to reality. She grins. "Why is your face red?". That comment makes Jace's face heat up even more. Making Clary snicker. _Dude stop! Blushing is Clary's thing, remember?_

He's about to respond, but Jon calls Clary. She looks at Jace. "I'm gonna go take a shower, but when I'm done you better have an answer ready." She grins and walks away. Jace watches her leave until she's out of sight.

-o-o-o-o-

 **8th Grade/Summer Vacation**

 **Clary POV**

Clary didn't know how Izzy managed to get her dragged into this. Sure, she can stand the shopping (shopping was fine, but shopping with Isabelle was fitting clothes 99% of the time), but this was completely, entirely different.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Clary was mentally screaming, _WHY ISABELLE? WHY TRUTH OR DARE?_

Clary didn't like taking the chicken road. "Dare." She instantly regretted it as soon as Izzy's next words left her mouth.

"I dare you to kiss-" She surveyed the entire circle they formed. Clary herself were looking at the options. Not Alec and Magnus, they were dating. Not Jordan, he's dating Maia. Definitely not Simon, he was dating Izzy. That left Jace and Sebastian. _I'll either share my first kiss with a womanizer or my best friend, who's also a womanizer. "_ I dare you to kiss Jace."

Clary wasn't sure whther to be relieved or nervous, she has known Jace for many years. Clary turns to Jace, who's sitting next to her. His familiar face was comforting and nerve wrecking all at the same time. Her heart is beating so loud that she's afraid that everyone else could hear. She was about to kiss the guy who's lips she's seen laugh, smile, and frown over a million times. Jace was close now, his scent wrapping around them like an embrace. Clary was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, where it fitted perfectly. They were sharing the same air now. Clary looked one last time at Jace's golden eyes before her eyes slipped shut. Before their lips could touch Jace whispered, "Relax, it's just me." His words steamed against Clary's lips. When their lips touched it felt like the click of a lock, or a breath of fresh air. _It's just Jace. Just Jace._

They didn't realize how long they'd been kissing until they had to come up for air. With their foreheads still touching Jace whispers, "See? It's just me." Their eyes were staring hard at each other and Jace's thumb was skimming over her cheek bone. The circle had gotten very quiet.

"Yeah, okay. That's enough of that." Jon's voice cute right through their "moment". When they break apart, Clary's face was surely on fire; she glances at Jace to see him grinning. Hard.

Izzy giggles. "Wow Clary! I think you just set a new record. I've never see you blush this hard!" The entire circle laughs, including Clary even though her face is beet red.

-o-


	4. Let Her Go

**Hey so I decided to merge some chapters together, sooo...**

 **Disclaimer: TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare! (Lucky duck!)**

* * *

 **High School (Age)**

 **Clary's Freshman Year/Jace's Sophomore Year**

 **Clary POV**

Sebastian Verlac. Black hair, black eyes and a sophomore like Jace. In other words gorgeous. Clary has had a thing for him since middle school (even though he's been known as a player-slash-jerk), and right now he's walking towards her locker. Her heart begins to beat fast. The last time it was beating this fast... she had her first kiss with her best friend, Jace Wayland. Though they quickly dismissed it afterwards, she still blushed at the thought of it.

"Hey, Clary." A voice startles her back into reality. She looks up and sees Sebastian Verlac stading right in front of her, his black eyes as dark as night.

"Hi, Sebastian." Clary is sure her face is red, she can feel it.

"So, I was wondering if you're free to go out on Friday?" Clary's eyes widen. He just- Did he just ask her out on a date? _Oh, shit._ She forgot that Jace and her were supposed to watch a movie that night. _It's gonna be fine. He's my best friend he'll understand... I hope._ Jace can be very over protective of Clary; he's practically driven every guy that's jerk away from her.

"Clary? You still there?" He says smirking.

"Oh, yeah. I'm free on Friday. What do you got planned?" He grins. _He's so gorgeous._

"You want to catch a movie? There's this new horror movie called 'The Circle'. If horror movies aren't your thing, that's fine with me." Clary knows that he wants to watch the horror movie, so she just goes along with it.

"No, it's fine. What time?"

"Is five-thirty okay?" Sebastian is acting more polite than Clary would've ever thought, despite the rumors.

 _Oh, no. What time is it?_ She checks her phone. 9:30. _Oh crap. I'm gonna be late for first period!_ "That's perfect. I've gotta go. I'll see you later!" She turns and rushes to class, but she can still feel the heat of Sebastian's stare.

-o-o-o-o-

 **(Afternoon of the Date)**

 **Jace POV**

Jace is at soccer practice when his phone starts ringing. It was Clary. "Hey, Clare."

"Hi, Jace. I'm so sorry, but I can't make it to movie night tonight. I've got a date, is that okay?" Jace is taken back. His Clary? On a _date?_

"That's fine."

"I love you so much! Thanks for understanding!" Usually he'd be celebrating: she said that she loves him! But the thought of her on a date made him slightly-no, very- uneasy.

"Yeah, sure. Who are you going on a date with?" Her response turns his blood cold.

"Sebastian Verlac. I'm meeting up with him after practice." The player? _What is Clary thinking?_

"Okay. We'll watch a movie next week."

"HERONDALE! GET YOUR ASS ON THE FIELD!" His coach yells.

"Clare, I have to go. We'll talk later. Bye." He puts down his phone and joggs over to the field. _What am I going to do about it?_

The team begins jogging around the field, but the thought is stuck in his head. He's too preoccupied that he didn't realize Sebastian began jogging next to him.

"Hey! Jace, is it okay if I borrow your girl tonight?" Sebastian's voice is obviously smug, even if he was slightly panting.

"She's not 'my girl'. What movie are you watching anyway?"

"We're watching 'The Circle'." Jace smirks. Sebastian quickly adds," It's a-"

"VERLAC! HERONDALE! IF YOUR MOUTHS ARE DOING ANYTHING OTHER THAN GASPING FOR AIR, YOU'RE NOT MOVING FAST ENOUGH!"

Jace speeds up, with Sebastian trying to catch up.

"It's a horror movie."Sebastian puffs out, still managing to stay smug.

Jace bites back his surprise, and doesn't bother with a response. _A horror movie? Clary doesn't like horror movies. What's wrong with her?_ He jogs faster, past all his teammates, finishing the laps first. But even though he's bent over catching his breath, the exhaustion can't seem to detach the thought from his head.

After practice, he sees Sebastian making his way towards him. "Enjoy your date, just stop bugging me about it." He walks away feeling frustrated. _First she goes out with a player, then she agrees to watch a horror movie, the kind of movies she hates?_ He walks to the parking lot and ducks into his car. He feels like hitting something, anything. Jace has this weird feeling in his stomach; a sick, sad, melancholic feeling that makes his eyes sting and his throat burn.

He remembers a quote. Before the Lightwoods adopted him, he was an orphan and the only thing left from his parents was book with quote written on the inside cover: "To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed." He was never able to understand the quote, until now.

-o-o-o-o-

 **Clary POV**

 **(the afternoon of the date)**

As soon as she arrives home, Clary drops her bag and rushes to her closet. _What to wear? What to wear?_ Suddenly, Clary has her most brilliant idea. Isabelle Lightwood. She grabs her phone and sends a quick text to Izzy. She's ringing the doorbell in a matter of minutes. When Clary lets her in, they immediately start screaming.

Isabelle looks like she was about to cry. "My little Clare-bear is growing up." She pretends to dab her eyes with a tissue. Clary rolls her eyes. "Okay, back to what to wear. Let's go to your closet."

They run to Clary's room and begin to toss clothes onto Clary's bed. Isabelle, the fashion guru, began to preach her wise words of advice. "The weather is warm, so you're looking for skirts or dresses." The eventually stumbled upon an emerald green, thick strapped summer dress (that was a little short for Clary's liking, but who's gonna argue with Izzy?) with the Isabelle Lightwood stamp of approval. "You smell fine, but you should take a shower to smell even better."

"But my hair-"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." _How can she possibly know?! Her hair is straight as fuck!_

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Hurry, hurry!" Isabelle shoos her toward the bathroom.

She warily obliges and takes a quick shower. She can't help, but feel nervous. Her very first date! Clary shampoos and rinses her hair quickly, then applies conditioner.

"Hey,Clary!"

"What is it, Izzy?" She hears the bathroom door open, and footsteps pad toward the shower. An arm tears through the shower curtain, causing Clary a mini heart attack. "Shit! What the hell?!"

The arm waves around. "Shut up, and use this body wash! It's the one I gave you last year for christmas. It smells very good, trust me."

Groaning, Clary lathers it on her body. She grabs her favorite loofa and begins to scrub her skin. Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears most likely from nervousness with the addition of Izzy's surprise. She allows her conditioner to sit in her hair while she shaves her legs and underarms, trying to be as thorough as possible. After what seems like a long time, she yells, "Izzy! What time is it?"

"Four-thirty! Get your ass out of there!"

Clary follows Isabelle's instructions, too nervous to argue. She get's out of the shower quickly drying her body and throwing on a robe, then wrapping a towel turban around her hair.

"Okay, that's enough towel drying. Apply this serum to your hair, it should soften and de-frizz it."

After blowdrying her hair, they decide to straighten her mildly curly, red hair and applies a small amount of makeup. Isabelle keeps on insisting for a smoky eye, but Clary manages to steer clear from that.

When they finally finishes, Clary checks the time. Five-fifteen. Her heart is beating painfully fast, and she paces around her messy room. Isabelle just sits on her bed, watching Clary with amusement.

"Clary, you have to calm down. Think of it as watching a movie with Jace. You'll be fine, trust me." Clary nods.

Isabelle has this look on her face. The last time she had that look Clary ended up kissing Jace, so maybe something good would happen tonight. The doorbell rings, making Clary jump. Her heart begins to beat faster. She looks at Izzy, who rolls her eyes and ushers her to the front door. Clary closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and opens it. She looks up into...golden colored eyes. _Jace?_

-o-o-o-o-

 **Jace POV**

When he walks up to Clary's front door, all he can think about is her. Sebastian is going to break her heart for sure and Jace is going to end up losing her laugh, her smile, and maybe more. All the girls Sebastian had dated had their hearts' broken; he couldn't afford that to happen to Clary. He rings the door bell, his hands jittery.

When she opens the door, he starts to say something, but stops short when he looks at her. She looked amazing. Her bright green eyes seem brighter than usual and - what is she wearing? He can't help but stare at her legs. Jace has never seen her wear something so...short. Her hair was shiny and silky looking. He realizes his mouth was hanging open. He blinks and focuses on what he came here for. "Hi. I'm looking for Clary Fray. Have you seen her? The last time I checked, she lived-" He gets cut off when Clary leans in to give him a hug. While they hug, she whispers into his ear, "You have a little drool on your chin."

Jace chuckls, but stops when he remembers what he came here for. "Clary, I just want to warn you about Sebastian. He's a-"

"Jace, I understand that you want to protect me, but you can stop with 'big brother' act. I already have one, remember?"

Jace feels exasperated. "I'm not trying to be your older brother. It's just... that I-um-"

"Hey, Clary." Jace turns around to find Sebastian behind him. _NONONO! I'm too late._ "You look amazing. You ready to go?"

Clary nods, smiling shyly.

Jace tries one last time to stop her. "Clary-" He says, reaching for her hand.

"Jace, I'm going to be fine. I appreciate that you care, but trust me." As she walks by him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, not caring that Sebastian was watching. Jace painfully watches as she walks hand-in-hand with Sebastian to his car.

-o-

 **Present Time**

 **Junior/Sophomore**

 **Jace POV**

 _Okay, Jace. You can do this. Problem One: Find the point(s) of intersection of the parabola with equation y = x2 - 5x + 4 and the line with equation y = 2x - 2. I substitute y by 2x - 2. Wow I'm actually doing it. Then I find the solution of the quadratic equation. x=1 and x=6. So the answer is (1,0) and (6,10)._ He looks up at his math tutor, Clary. They were in the library studying and doing homework. Jace was having some difficulty with the Algebra homework, so Clary decided to help, but with a price; she had to use him as an example of a human body (not in _that_ sort of way of course) for art class. Now, she was sketching in her sketchbook, too preoccupied to notice Jace staring. She's biting her lip her eyebrows are drawn together in concentration. Her hair is shining as if it were on fire and her, her green eyes serious. "Clary, is this right?"

Clary looks over at Jace with a dazed expression. "Hmm?" She sees the paper and has mouths, _Oh._ She grabs the paper and looks at the problem, muttering. She hands it back and shrugs. "Yeah, so far it's fine." Clary smiles and turns back to her work.

Jace sighs. She's seemed so distant ever since she's started dating Sebastian Verlac.

 _-o-_

 _He never knew that the kiss would be the last display of her affection towards him for a while. She had arrived home floating. Jace had never seen her so happy in her entire life. He was happy for her, but that soon changed when she started cancelling several movie nights. She was becoming more distant every week; she sat with Sebastian, ate with Sebastian, and what Jace thought the worst of all was her wearing his extra jerseys to their games. It didn't matter whether it was soccer, basketball, or football she wore a jersey with "Verlac" on the back. That tore a massive hole in Jace's heart. It was as if Clary was the only thing that could complete him. When she would come over to his house, the most he would get out from her was a simple, "Hey! Nice to see you!"_

 _She began talking to him again, but it felt different; she sometimes paused in between conversation or even leaves just to talk or text Sebastian. Jace wanted Clary to be happy, but he couldn't help to think, why hasn't he broken her heart yet? He knew that it was just a matter of time before it would happen. He missed her and wanted his Clary Fray back._

-o-o-o-o-

Jace doesn't realize that he's clenching his fists until he feels something soft touch his hand. Another hand... Clary's. He looks up and sees her face full of concern.

She hesitantly asks, "Hey, are you okay? Your face turned red, and then pale, and then even more red." Jace feels his cheeks heat up, causing a grin from Clary. " Oh there it is again! I thought blushing was my thing." She laughs. Jace suddenly remembers how she used to be before she dated Sebastian. His old Clary would blush much more often, have a more playful tone in her voice. Now, she only does that around Sebastian. The thought makes him angry. "Hey seriously. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nods but doesn't seem to believe him and turns back to her sketchbook. Curious, Jace leans over the table towards her and grabs her sketchbook; thankfully, she didn't have her pencil on the paper, so it didn't ruin the picture.

"Hey!" she protests. "Give that back! It's not finished yet!"

He looks at what she's been drawing... she's been drawing him. A perfect replica of him with angel wings. He blinks in surprise. He's even more surprised to find Clary leaning across the table reaching for the sketchbook; she's practically on his lap. Her shirt (innocently) gives him a small view of whats under it, which he heatedly looks away from. Her hair tickles his lips and cheeks. _She still smells like apples and strawberries._ Jace grins and gives it back to her. "It's really good, Clare. I mean, I knew I looked angelic but it's really different seeing it in picture."

Clary rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed, and sits back down. He's pleased to see that her cheeks are extremely red. After a couple moments she begins to laugh, and Jace can't resist but join her.

Maybe Jace would get his old Clary back. He smiles at the thought of that.

-o-

 **So this chapter is slightly different than the original, but there isn't that much change. Please Review, follow, favorite, critique, or whatever you want to do. Thanks for reading this.**


	5. A Sore Sight

-o-

 **Clary POV**

Clary shuts her locker and walks towards her class. On the way she thinks about Sebastian Verlac. Clary's boyfriend. They've been dating for nearly a year now, and something has changed about him. She was obviously his first serious girlfriend but throughout their relationship he's grown more possessive and controlling. Then suddenly she feels as if she's run into into a rather warm brick wall, and then falling. She waits for the pain, but it never comes. A pair of strong arms wrap around her waist before she can hit the ground. _Sebastian?_ Nope. Jace. He lets go of her so fast that she stumbles back a little.

"Whoa, didn't see you there. Sorry." He bends over to pick up her bag and sketchbook. He hands them to her awkwardly. "So. How have you been?"

Clary smirks. "Jace, I saw you yesterday. I doubt much has changed." She grins when his cheeks turn pink.

"I'm kidding! You don't have to take everything I say seriously!" She shoves his shoulder.

"Something could've changed." He shrugs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yesterday, he was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning an unhealthy shade of white. Now, he's unusually quiet.

He rolls his eyes and grins. "Clary, that's the second time you've asked me this week. I wish you'd stop trying to get my attention, it's becoming embarrassing."

 _Okay, maybe he is fine._ Clary widens her eyes mockingly with shock. "Wow. Maybe something has changed!"

Jace looks confused.

She smirks. "You used to be arrogant and obnoxious. Now you're just opposite. You're obnoxious and arrogant."

Jace just grins and gives a slight bow. "Glad to be of service." He winks.

Clary feels her cheeks heat up, but she grins and rolls her eyes. "Are you still coming over for movie night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Clary is expecting another wink, but all she gets is sincerity. The bell rings, and they head off in different directions.

Clary feels excited all of a sudden. _It's going to be like old times again._ She's always wondered what had pushed them apart to begin with.

-o-o-o-o-

 **Jace POV**

Jace walks over to Clary's house, but stops short when he notices another car in her driveway. He jogs to her front door and turns the doorknob. Unlocked. _I wonder who's here._ Then, he hears a girls scream and a noise that sounded like crying. He runs up the stairs towards Clary's room. As he gets closer, he hears, "Sebastian! Stop!" Then more screaming and crying. Sebastian Verlac. What is he doing to Clary? Is he hitting her or even- no he won't think that. _He wouldn't dare. NOT to my Clary._ He runs faster and throws the door open.

He's never regretted something so badly in his entire life. They're on her bed with Sebastian on top of Clary; she's only wearing a bra and underwear, and Sebastian is shirtless. He appears to be tickling her. _She's laughing not crying._ Jace mentally kicks himself. _Damn it, Jace. Damn it._

Sebastian climbs off of Clary and she sits up confused. She's still giggling, but stops when she sees Jace. She looks pissed. "Hey, Sebastian can you go to the living room? I'll follow."

He shakes his head. "No way, until you explain to me why the fuck this ass is here?"

"Sebastian, he's just a friend." she says. _Ouch. You know, I'm still right here._

This seems to calm Sebastian down slightly. "Whatever. You better not be cheating on me, because I swear you'll regret it." With that, he leans over kisses Clary longer than he has to. He bends over and picks up his shirt. As he walks out of the room, he smirks and shoves past me. Jace feels the sudden urge to punch his pale face to finally add color to it.

He focuses on Clary. She's too mad to even cover her body. She walks right up to him. Her face is very red as she waits for Sebastian to shut the door. When he does, she practically explodes. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?!"

Jace is having trouble focusing. The girl who he's known since forever, who was pretty, and a foot shorter than him was standing in front of him nearly naked. His face burns red. "Um. Movie night. Remember?"

Clary looks like she's about to reply sharply, but she just stops and sighs. "Oh, God. You're right. I'm so sorry Jace! It just totally slipped my mind. Then, Sebastian made a visit and I just lost track of time." She rambles on and on until her lower lip trembles and her eyes begin to water. She turns her head away from him, her hair creating a shield between his eyes and her face.

"Clary-"

"What kind of best friend am I?" she says in a quiet, shaky voice. Friend. That word made him shudder.

He goes up to her and grips her shoulders. "Clare, its okay. Nothing changes our plans tonight." Taking a deep breath, she rubs her eyes. She stands on her tiptoes and puts her arms around his neck. She buries her face onto his shoulder. Jace is completely startled by this, but his arms go automatically around her soft waist. He tries to keep his mind off the fact that his arms are around her bare waste and his hands are on her bare back. She hugs him tighter, still sniffling. _She's so soft._ He can feel her heart beating steadily. She smells like her usual apples and strawberries, but there's a new smell on her, Sebastian's cologne. Jace ignores that and rubs her back comfortingly. His fingers brush her bra clasp and his heart begins to beat fast. She breathes in sharply and lets go of him.

She clears her throat. "You go ahead downstairs. I'll just, um, you know change." Jace nods and leaves her room. When she shuts the door he grins to himself, but he still can't shake the feeling of her warm skin off his arms.

He walks downstairs to the living room where Sebastian is sitting. He stands and walks over to Jace, sneering. "Sorry you had to see that. I know how much it pains you." He has a mischievous look in his eyes. "Everyone knows how much you love Clary. Well, everyone except her."

Jace clenches his fists. "That's not tr-"

Sebastian's harsh laugh interrupts him. "No point in denying it. I can't blame you though; she really is a fine piece of work. Sadly, for you, I was able to snag her before you were ever able to." He laughs again.

"You shut the hell up! You can't talk about her like she's your property! You better not hurt her or I swear I will-"

Clary's voice cuts through Jace's threat. "Hey, I heard yelling. You guys alright?" She walks in wearing a t-shirt, shorts and a face full of concern.

Jace quickly responds. "Yeah. I was just reminding your boyfriend a thing or two from Sex-Ed." That shut her up immediately. Her face turned a pretty shade of pink. When she gets over her shock she leads Sebastian to the front door, and out of Jace's sight. He eavesdrops.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Seabstian doesn't deserve Clary's sweet voice, especially after all the things Sebastian had about her.m

"Okay. You better call me, Clary." He hears silence and assumes they're kissing. After several minutes, he hears a slight moan and a groan following. Jace was going to get sick. He clears his throat loudly. The noise stops immediately.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." He hears the door shut and quietly runs to the couch to sit. Clary walks into the living room leaning on the side of the entrance. Jace notices that her lips are slightly swollen. "Do you need a cough drop? You were coughing awfully loudly." She smirks.

"No. I'm fine. I just felt throw up coming up my throat for some weird reason, but I'm fine now, thanks." Clary moistens her swollen lips, looking around at everything, but him.

"Well, are we going to watch or not?" She turns and runs up to her room without waiting for his response. They usually watched in her room; it had a king sized bed and a flat screen TV. Jace grins and follows her up the stairs.

-o-

 **Clary POV**

Clary's thoughts keep on drifting to what Sebastian had said to Jace. The conversation that they had on Friday had been far from pleasant. She has never been so confused in her entire life. Since when did Jace like her, even **love** her? Well he did love her, but in what way was Sebastian talking about? And why had Sebastian said those things about her? To make Jace jealous? That had her thinking the entire weekend and now it was Monday. She was going to have to face them again.

"Hello? Earth to Clary. Hon, are you okay?"

Clary looks at her mom, her eyes glazed. She blinks a couple times. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you're okay; you're kinda hurting your pancakes." Jocelyn gestures towards her pancakes, which were cut into tiny pieces.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really. Just a little queasy." She lets a nervous laugh.

Jocelyn looks away and mutters something. _Did she just say something about morning sickness?_ She looks back at her suspiciously. "Are you pregnant? Because if you are, then you can always tel-"

"NONONO! There is nothing wrong and I am NOT pregnant!" Clary's eyes widen into saucers. She shoves pancake into her mouth before her mom can ask anymore questions.

"Mhmm. I have an art display. The museum _loved_ my art and decided to add it to their art collection on display. We're discussing the celebration for tomorrow night." Jocelyn turns grabbing her purse.

Jocelyn looks at Clary strangely, but continues. "I'm inviting the Lightwoods. And you will be needing a date."

Clary nods again.

"I've gotta go, hon. I'll see you later!" Her mom stands up and walks to the door leading to the garage.

"Wait! Who's driving me to school?"

Jocelyn turns to Clary. "I didn't tell you that you're riding with Jace?"

Clary shakes her head mutely.

"Well, you are. I've really got to go, honey. Have a good day in school and thank Jace for me!" She leaves before Clary can utter a word of protest.

 _Okay. I'm riding in the car of my best friend who apparently loves me._

Clary stares at her pulverized pancakes. This is the first time she doesn't want to ride with Jace. _Maybe he loves me like a sister, not as something more._ She sighs, it sounds like she's trying to convince herself. She angrily shoves the rest of her breakfast into her mouth and dumps the plate in the sink. _Why am I so bothered by the thought of Jace loving me? I love him, but in a platonic/friendship way. I'm dating Sebastian anyway._ Would she date Jace if she wasn't dating Sebastian? Maybe, maybe not. His golden eyes and lean muscle were sorta tempt- _NO. I'm dating Sebastian. I like Sebastian._

Shaking her head, she threw on her backpack and grabbed her sketchbook. Thinking about the Jace/Sebastian conversation, she realized that something Sebastian had said really bothered her. " _I can't blame you though; she really is a fine piece of work."_ Jace had been quick to defend her. From what? _That's a compliemnt, sort of._ Clary felt chills roll down her spine as she remembered the sound of his harsh laugh.

She walked through her front door and out to the cold, April morning air. Jace's black Chrysler or whatever he calls it is waiting in his driveway. He sees her and motions for her to hurry up. Clary rolls her eyes, but jogs over to his car and throws open the passenger seat door. She slides in and shuts the door.

Jace glares at her. "Don't throw open the door so hard! You're gonna break it!"

"I'm SO sorry, Jace. I wouldn't want to hurt your pride and joy." Her voice thick with sarcasm.

Jace grins and starts the car. Clary leans over to turn on the radio. _"You're listening to Z100, New York's number one hit music station. We're back to: the Best of 2008. This is "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat."_ A guitar starts to strum:

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been-

Clary abruptly changes the station.

"Hey! I liked that song!" Jace's persistent voice insists. Clary just rolls her eyes and scrolls through radio stations. She finally finds Lite FM. There was a loud electronic song playing. _Perfect! It'll avoid any conversations with Jace._ She just stares out the window despite the pulsing beat.

We're the f***ing animals.(x3)

 _"And that was Martin Garrix's 'Animals'. Next up is 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit, on Lite FM."_ Clary lets out a squeal and turns the music up . She loves this song!

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

[Pre-Chorus:]  
With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries.

The song is so catchy that even Jace begins to sing along. By the chorus they were singing at the top of their lungs.

 _[Chorus:]_  
If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]_

Clary dances in her seat singing and laughing. Jace starts laughing too, but he manages to stay on the road. He shakes his head, grinning.

 _[Verse 2:]  
_ We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

 _[Pre-Chorus:]  
_ With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries

 _[Chorus:]  
_ If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]_

Jace's car is on the street of their school. They have a minute to finish the song. 60. 59...58...57...

 _[Bridge:]_  
Hmmmmmmmmmm, hoooooooooo  
Be _[9x]_  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah

He's turning to the school parking lot. 48...47...46...

 _[Chorus:]  
_ If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]_

Jace begins to weave past cars to find a parking spot. 24...23...22...

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be...

When the song finishes, Jace finds a parking spot. Clary turns to him panting heavily and her cheeks obviously red. He looks at her , his cheeks also flushed and they just lose it.

"We-( _gasp)-_ sounded so-( _gasp)_ _-_ amazing!" Clary gasps in between laughing. That makes Jace laugh even harder.

Jace manages to respond, "American Idol- _(gasp)-_ here- _(gasp)-_ we- _(gasp)-_ come!" Clary's eyes water and tears soon run down her face, but she's still laughing. _Maybe it was just a misunderstanding._

-o-o-o-o-

History class with Mr. Starkweather feels longer that usual. She sighs. _I have a class with Sebastian next. Come on. Hurry UP!_ As if it sensed her impatience, the bell rings signaling the next period. Clary grabs her books and practically runs to her next class, 's mom is old friends with the principal, Mr. Starkweather, and was able to talk him into allowing Clary to be in an English class one grade up. Sebastian is in her class, and Jace in another.

As she reaches the open door, she slows her pace trying to look casual. Her heart was beating so hard. She's going to ask him to be her date, no biggie. _You got this, Morgenstern._

But all her confidence shatters when she sees Seelie Queen sitting close next to Sebastian. Why did it have to be Seelie, not some other slut? Seelie was a slut, but she was the sluttiest of them all. She's wearing a tight red mini-skirt and an even tighter black tank top (that was so low that her boobs were practically spilling out). They were talking and he had his arm draped around her chair. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Seelie was flirting with him, but if he knew he showed no sign of it. Clary walks over to Sebastian, trying not to looked pissed. They've been dating for over a year, but he could be cheating on Clary? _NO. I will not think of that as a possibility._ Thankfully there isn't a teacher in the room.

Sebastian sees her coming, but doesn't shift from his position. He throws her a carefree smile. "Hey, Clary." _Maybe he is oblivious._ He turns to Seelie. "I'll talk to you later." Seelie stands from the chair and walks over to another where her stuff is.

Clary sits taking the spot where Seelie had been. She looks at Sebastian. "Is she something I have to worry about?" She tries to sound teasing, but it comes out tense. Clary cringes.

Sebastian laughs. It's a beautiful, musical laugh. Not the same laugh that he used when he talked to Jace. Clary mentally shakes her head to rid all other thoughts. He leans close to her and looks her right in the eye. "You have nothing to worry about." He kisses her sweetly, but quickly.

 _Okay. Here goes nothing._ "I was wondering if you'll go as my date to my mother's painting-display celebration? It's really more of a gala than a party." She nervously laughs. "It's tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Can you make it?"

Sebastian looks pained. "I'm sorry, but my family is having a family dinner with Aline's family. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He sounds like he really means it.

Clary bites her lip. _I'm going to be the only one without a date._ She puts on a smile. "Yeah it's fine, really." But she can't help, but feel the sinking feeling in her stomach.

-o-


	6. When the Darkness Comes

**This chapter will have a major plot difference compared to the original story line. The same event happens, but just in a different way. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

-o-

 **Jace POV**

Jace approaches his new girlfriend at her locker. "Hey,Seelie, you want to go to a party with me?" When his girlfriend hears the word party, she perks up. Jace immediately sees that and explains. "It's a black tie/formal party."

She hesitates. "I'm sorry Jace, but I can't make it. My family is having a 'family dinner party'. It's probably going to be crap, but I have to go anyway." Seelie shrugs. Jace becomes confused. _I thought she was a rebel that didn't follow rules._

"Can't you sneak out, or something? Like we did over the weekend?" Jace and Seelie began "dating" after the Friday movie night incident. She decided to sneak out of the house to meet him. But know she isn't acting so rebellious.

"Jace-"

"Come on! I know you can do it! Can you sneak out?" He's practically begging.

"NO. I can't, so shut the fuck up and leave me alone! Damn!" She slams her locker shut and marches off, leaving Jace even more confused.

-o-o-o-o-

Jace examines himself in the mirror one more time before stepping out of his room. He was wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath, and gold colored bow tie. Maryse was waiting for him outside the door. As soon as she sees him, she begins to tear up.

"My Jacey is growing up!" She's dabbing her eyes trying not to smudge her makeup.

"Mom. It's just a suit!" She just rolls her eyes.

"Get your brother and sister, we're going to be late!"

Jace runs to their rooms knocking on the doors. "Guys, hurry up! We're going to be late!" _And I can't afford to be late to an event where **Clary** is going to_ _be_ , he silently adds. They finally emerge from their rooms wearing formal outfits. Isabelle was wearing a black lace, floor length dress; Alec was wearing a dark blue suit with black lapels, a black bowtie, and a white collared shirt. Jace is impressed. Isabelle was used to dresses, but Alec consisted of t-shirts and jeans.

Jace wolf-whistles. "You guys might even look better than me!"

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go." Alec responds warily. They all hurry down the stairs to their cars. Isabelle decides to ride with their parents, while Jace and Alec ride in Jace's Audi. As he backs up, Jace tries to ignore his stuttering heart and sweaty hands.

-o-o-o-o-

They finally find a place to park at the crowded art museum, but its far from the entrance. Jace sighs. They were going to be late. He and Alec rush out of the car and sprint to the entrance. They stop to fix their suits and bow ties. Taking a deep breath, Jace opens the door. The museum's lobby was completely decorated with lights and there were tables. Waiters were serving food, drinks and there was even a live band.

"Jace! There you are!" _Clary? Aline? Isabelle?_ Nope, just his mom. "You're ten minutes late! Thankfully the Morgensterns haven't arrived yet."

Suddenly, a loud voice comes from the speakers. "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the celebration for Jocelyn Fairchild's art display. She has been an aspiring artist in New York, but thankfully her art work was discovered; its going to be a perfect addition to our modern art display. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jocelyn Fairchild." The audience claps loudly.

Jocelyn walks up the stage from one side. Jace strains his neck trying to see if Clary is there. Her mom starts her small speech by thanking everyone, that its an honor, etc...

"Hey." Isabelle comes up from behind him. "Looking for Clary?"

Jace coughs. "Uh- um, of course not. I'm just-"

She holds her hand up, interrupting him. "Lying doesn't suit you."

"Is it that obvious?" He groans.

"I'll be honest, it is extrmemly obvious. You kinda look like a lost puppy."

Jace resists the urge to kick himself repeatedly.

"Don't worry. I think she should be coming out soon, but remember one thing." His sister pauses.

"What?"

Isabelle grins like the little demon she is. "Remember to thank me later."

"Thank you for-?" he starts.

The audience claps loudly as Jocelyn exits the stage and the music starts again. Still no Clary. _She's probably with that dick, Sebastian._ As the crown departs, he sees her and... _Whoa_. She looks amazing. She's wearing a green floor-length dress with a gold stripe that wound around her upper body; it made her eyes seem more green and her hair more red. A little cleavage peeked from the top of the gown, making Jace's heart race. She looked really gorgeous. She's... walking towards Jace. He turns, checks his breath and quickly straightens his bow tie. By the time he turns around again, she's a couple yards from him. She turns towards him and her eyes light up. Arms raised for a hug, she rushes over. Jace grins. _She's coming closer!_ His brain was screaming.

"Isabelle! You look amazing!"

Isabelle moves forward to meet her. "You're welcome," she whispers as she passes him and pats his shoulder. _So that's why she was missing for two hours._

"Where's Simon? Isn't he your plus one?"

She nods. "Yeah, he's here... somewhere."

Clary laughs. She turns and finally notices him. "Oh, Jace. Hi... Didn't see you there. You look fine." The look on his face must've been incredulous because she begins to laugh. "I'm only kidding! You look great! You, um, really know how to clean up." Her cheeks redden.

Jace smirks. "And you, really don't know how to give a compliment."

Clary just rolls her eyes.

Soft music was playing behind the chatter, but only a few couples were dancing. After a couple moments of awkward standing, a familiar song is heard by the both of them. Jace looks suggestively at Clary and offers his hand, making a silent invitation to dance. She pretends to think about it, but he just grabs her hand and pulls her to the center of the dance floor. He places and arm around her waist and grasps her hand in the other one. She places her free arm around his shoulder, then rests her head there. When her hair brushes the side of his face Jace can barely breathe, his heart nearly stopping.

Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were

Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost  
But you must know

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

Jace tightens his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. He can hear her heartbeat beating quickly. _She can probably hear mine too and its beating just as fast._ Around them people whisper to each other.

 _Isn't that Jocelyn's daughter?_

 _Clarissa, I think._

 _Who's that handsome boy next to her? Her boyfriend, perhaps?_

He feels Clary tense at the last remark. He buries his face into her hair and whispers to her, "Relax, it's just me. Ignore them." Listening to his words she relaxes, but her heart still beats erratically. He feels her head shift, her nose brushing against the side of his neck. The feeling of her breath and the their closeness makes Jace's skin heat up.

Now the door is open  
The world I knew is broken  
There's no return  
Now my heart is not scared  
Just knowing that you're out there  
Watching me  
So believe

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

(Oh oh oh)  
For when the darkness comes

Be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

When the song ends, Clary pulls away from him. Jace's arms tighten and then lets go; his body seems colder where she was standing. He looks down at her and smiles a genuine smile. "Thanks for saving a dance for me."

Her cheeks are a little flushed. She nods, smiling. "Of course. I have a question. Where's your date?"

"I would ask the same for you. My girlfriend couldn't make it, so I brought no one."

"Girlfriend?" Clary quietly asks. She clears her throat. "And, um, yeah. Sebastian couldn't make it. But since when did you have a girlfriend?" She seems utterly shocked at the thought.

"Just-"

"Clary!" Isabelle says, rushing over. She appears to be dragging someone behind her. "Look, Sebastian is here!"

Jace looks at Clary, confused. "What? He said he's not com-"

As the person behind Isabelle comes closer, it's clear that it really is Sebastian.

"Hey, Clare. My family allowed me to escape for tonight." He says grinning.

Her eyes light up and she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leans down to hug her back. Nobody notices when he stares dead into Jaces eyes, the shadows of a smirk on his lips.

-o-o-o-o-

 **Clary POV**

She draws back from her hug and looks up at her boyfriend. His eyes were momentarily focused on something- _someone_ -behind her before it lands on her face. She turns, but no one's there.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Aren't you happy to see me?" Sebastian asks, brows furrowed.

Clary nods vigorously. "Of course-"

He interrupts her before she can properly reply. "You did look pretty cozy dancing with _Jace_ earlier."

She feels her entire body heat up in anger, her blood boiling, her heart pounding. Without thinking, she grabs the sleeve of his suit and drags him outside, earning a few stares. "Sebastian-"

"So, was I right about my assumptions about you cheating?"

"Seb-"

"Even better, are you cheating on me with-?"

"Sebastian, that's enough! Yes, I am happy to see you and no, I am not cheating on you." She says, her voice rising. _How can he accuse me of something so horrible so easily? Do I really seem that unfaithful?_

He opens his mouth to speak but this time Clary interrupts him. "Let me speak for once! Dancing with Jace isn't a big deal!" She sighs and allows her voice to drop back to its normal volume. "He's just a friend, okay? You don't have to make a big about every time I'm with him or around him."

Silence. After a couple moments Sebastian nods his head. "Okay, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Judging by the tone in his voice, Clary waits for the "but".

"But, I wouldn't do that if you didn't give me a reason to."

"A-A reason to?" she sputters, offended. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me? What reason have I given you that makes you think that I'm cheating on you?" _How dare he! Especially on the night that's supposed to be focused on my mom and my family._

"You always go home with your 'friend', Jace, and you refuse to have sex with me! I mean, we've been dating for nearly a year and you still refuse to. Why would you do that? You always claim that you're too 'insecure' about your body and that you're a virgin. Honestly, I think that's a lie."

Clary throat constricts. She blinks, tears beginning to form. Her mascara adding to the pain of what her boyfriend was accusing her of.

He narrows his eyes. "I think that you're too afraid to show your body because it'll show all the hickeys that you've received from other guys. You only show your body to me when your mark-free. There are even days when you don't _walk properly_!" The tears slip down her cheeks and onto her dress. She ignores the fact that her mascara is probably running .

"So you're calling me a liar _and_ a slut." Her voice shakes from anger, disbelief, and sadness.

"Oh, baby, no." Sebastian says, his voice softening. "I just wan't an explanation. Please understand-"

"Understand what?" Clary screams, glad that there was no audience. "Understand that you're so fucking insecure about our relationship that you feel the need insult me? Or understand that you seem to have no trust in me? There are so many explanations that could've easily made sense, but you always choose to not give me a chance to reply to your accusations. I can't- I just-" She whirls around to the museum entrance.

He grabs her wrist, his grip rough enough to leave bruises. "Clare-"

"No, Sebastian. No. You've managed to ruin my night within minutes, so I have to ask you to leave."

Shaking his head, Sebastian releases her wrists and begins to back away. "We will talk tomorrow over dinner. I'll text you the details."

Clary just scoffs and quickly retreats inside to the bathroom. The tears were flowing in a more steady pace, and showing herself in this state is unacceptable. _This is so embarrassing, but I want a hug._ The single person bathrooms were thankfully unoccupied. Closing and locking the door behind her, she sits on the sink top. It's only a couple moments before she falls prey to her overwhelming emotions of defeat. Clary draws her knees to her chest and quietly sobs into her arms.

"Why do your words suffocate me, Sebastian?" She whispers to herself. How can the person she talked to this night be the same person that she crushed on in middle school? _No, he's not the Sebastian Verlac I used to be fond of. He's changed a lot, but for the worse._ It hurt her, knowing that the one person she was wishing to see tonight made it the most memorable evening for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
